orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kagax
"Tonight, I feast on the flesh of foes" Stats at start at lvl 15 with recommended items hp - 530 hp - 2,250 mp - 334 mp - 1,238 atk - 57.00 (53.00 + 5.00) atk - 364.80 (104.80 + 260.00) atk speed - .74 atk speed - 1.80 mov - 4.20 mov - 5.83 mag - 0 mag - 0 crit - 3% crit - 15% mag def - 11.00 mag def - 118.34 (43.34 + 75.00) leech - 0% leech - 0% harvest hp - 0% harvest hp - 15% def - 16.00 def - 45.40 hp reg - .98/s hp reg - 3.22/s mp reg - 1.02/s mp reg - 3.26/s Strategy The shining characteristic of Kagax is his pleasant misery skill. This skill allows him to move and attack 1% faster for every 9% hp lost and faster as the skill upgrades. Basically this strong character just gets stronger throughout battles. When he dies hes looking at 11% faster attack and movement speed. At lvl 1 get his bloodletting skill. It may not be as powerful as torturous cleave, but its a ranged attack and slows the enemy by 30% so good for the first fight. the speed debuff is as good at lvl 4 as lvl 1 so from then on (lvl 2) alternate Pleasant misery and Torturous cleave and get his lvl 6 move when its availible. Kagax is very intuitive, as he gets attacked he gets stronger but its still good to start the fight with high hp. If fighting a weaker enemy, wait to use his torturing cleave move until the end, and when its a stronger enemy, use it at the beginning and then again at the end, and use the speed debuff when enemies run. Youll probably be able to catch them anyway since health will be lower, but it goes a lot faster when their slowed down and youre faster. Use his lvl 6 move at about 1/4 - 1/5 health left when being attacked and its a sticky situation. Kagax doesnt have high def, but his magical def is quite high. Effective against mages and other fighters. Inefficient against characters like Peila Longhorn who slow him down so he cant catch up. My personal favorite use for Kagax is to SNEAK up behind characters with low hp like lebmont or the dark elf and take them out quickly. Especially with Lebmont its important to end up putting on fury because he hits very hard and fast. But they only have around 1500 hp which means it doesnt take long for Kagax to take them out. Abilities Torturous Cleave Hurts himself 55 hp Damages enemy for 120 Bloodletting Damages enemy for 75 Slows enemy for 30% for 3 seconds Pleasant Mastery For every 9% of missing hp Attack speed and Movement speed increased by 1% Fury Kagax becomes invulnerable for 2 seconds Half of all damage taken for 2 seconds is absorbed as hp Cost 17,400 valor points or 480 crystals Category:Heroes of Order & Chaos